


Loyal to Each Other

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Reunited [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Years ago, Balthus told Hilda that only those who could beat him in a fight were allowed to marry her. Now it was time for him to make good on his promise.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Reunited [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187975
Kudos: 6





	Loyal to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fight scene towards the end of this fic. There aren't any graphic descriptions of blood or gore, but I understand some people might still be a bit sensitive to content like that.

Dust and dirt flew into the air as Hilda’s wyvern landed onto the dirt path in front of the wyvern stables at the monastery. With no grace whatsoever the wyvern plopped onto the ground, almost instantly falling asleep. Hilda yelped as the sudden shift nearly caused her to fall onto the ground; luckily the heels on her boots managed to catch on the stirrups attached to the wyvern’s saddle. Caspar easily jumped off the wyvern’s back, and landed down the ground just as people began to crowd around them a bit, to see what all the commotion was about.

Hilda huffed in slight annoyance as Caspar helped her down. She turned to the half-asleep wyvern with a frown on her face, and her hands on her hips. “Mister Peaches you are so lazy sometimes! You couldn’t wait till we were on the ground before taking a nap?”

Caspar laughed lightly as he grabbed what few bags of luggage they had strapped onto the wyvern’s back, “Cut him some slack, Hil. He’s been flying nonstop for the past couple hours, anybody’d be tired after so much exercise.”

One of the soldiers that had been tending to the wyverns walked over to Caspar and Hilda. “Lady Goneril, Lord von Bergliez, you’re a week earlier than expected.” He laughed nervously as a few other soldiers struggled to get Hilda’s wyvern up, so they could move him to one of the stables.

“We were all the way in Dagda when we got word that the professor was due in less than a few months! We couldn’t risk missing the birth of my niece!” Hilda gushed.

“Wait, how do you know it’s gonna be a girl?” Caspar asked, genuinely confused.

“Women just know these things, silly.”

Before Caspar could ask further, Hilda grabbed his free hand - as the other was holding onto the straps of their bags that he had slung over his shoulder - and began dragging him along behind her.

“Now come on! I wanna see Claude and the professor before we head back to Goneril Estate.”

“Oh! Lady Goneril!” A different soldier who also acted as mail carrier walked over to the two with a letter in his hand. “This letter was dropped off at the monastery a few weeks ago with a note saying to give it to you whenever you next visited Garreg Mach.”

“Who’s it from?” Caspar asked, looking over Hilda’s shoulder at the letter in her hands.

“It’s from my brother.” She said in bewilderment as she looked at the Goneril House seal. She opened the letter, and began reading it aloud as they walked at a slow pace away from the stables.

“Dearest sister, I have no doubt you are currently visiting Garreg Mach to see the King and Queen, and depending on when you finally get there, seeing their child.” Hilda chose to ignore that subtle remark about her laziness, continuing to read aloud, “Should you and Caspar von Bergliez still be in each other’s company, I would like for you to relay a message I have for him. I would like for him to become a knight for House Goneril, however since I will not be there to test his ability, I have informed Balthus that I would like him to challenge him in my stead, and he has, unsurprisingly, accepted. Be sure to write me with the results of his and Balthus’ match when Caspar accepts. With love, Holst Valdarr Goneril.”

“Holst wants _me_ to be a knight for House Goneril?!”

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re incredibly strong, and you’re very sweet, and kind, and caring. Plus you’ve done a great job protecting me these past couple years as we travelled.” Hilda said it with ease, no doubt in her heart that Caspar would make an amazing knight. “Don’t take the position because you feel like you have to, though. It doesn’t matter that it’s my brother asking, only accept if that’s genuinely what you want.”

Truth was, Hilda would be overjoyed to have Caspar as a knight for House Goneril. It would give her a reason to stay in Goneril territory, and while she was there she could focus on some of her ambitions, such as making and selling accessories, and opening a school for the arts. However, she couldn’t help the weight she felt on her heart. To ask Caspar to become a knight would mean asking him to sign away his freedom and independence. To ask Caspar to stay would be the same as trapping a bird in a cage. Would it be too selfish of her to ask him to join her at Goneril Territory?

“Of course I’m accepting! I can’t just turn down a challenge like that! I’m going to fight Balthus, and win!”

“Don’t accept just because you want to fight Baltie!” Caspar looked concerned as he watched Hilda take a deep breath, searching for the right words, “Are you sure you want to accept? Becoming a knight for House Goneril means bye-bye freedom. It means you can’t just up and leave, even if you wanted to.”

“Why would I leave unless you were coming with me?” He asked, genuinely confused, taking him a few seconds to understand what she really meant with her questions. When it finally clicked for him, he stopped walking, causing Hilda to stop walking as he held onto her hand. Before she could ask why he had stopped, and he practically crushed her against this chest in a hug, her head tucked underneath his chin. “Come on, Hilda, have I not already proven that I’m loyal to you, and so long as you’re by my side I don’t need anything else.”

“Oh, Caspar.” Had it not been for Caspar’s arms wrapped around her, Hilda was sure she would have fallen to the ground from swooning.

Caspar pulled back, and looked at Hilda with a wide grin on his face. “Now let’s go find Balthus! I got some ass to kick!” However, before Hilda could say anything in response, Caspar began dragging her across the monastery, looking for Balthus in hopes of a fight.

After almost twenty minutes of running around, while dragging a tired and complaining Hilda behind him, Caspar finally spotted Balthus once he reached the top of the steps to the second floor; he was exiting the infirmary with Constance at his side, seemingly giving him a lecture of some sorts, though most likely wouldn’t guess at first glance due to the lovesick grin on Balthus’ face.

“There you are, Balthus!” Caspar ran over to the much larger man, stopping just in front of him with a fierce look. “I need to beat you, so I can become Hilda’s knight!”

“You’re finally here! Took ya two long enough, that’s for sure!” Balthus laughed.

Hilda hunched over, resting her hands on her knees, as she gasped for breath after running so much, desperately trying to keep up with Caspar’s brutal pace. Once she finally caught her breath she placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner. “You two can spar later! Right now Caspar and I are going to see the professor, and then we’re immediately going home, so I can bathe. I’m all sweaty now thanks to someone running around while I flailed about, trying to catch up.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, Hil.” Caspar laughed nervously as Hilda shot him a glare.

Hilda quickly kissed Caspar on the cheek before turning to face Balthus and Constance. “Bye Constance. Try to stay out of trouble, ‘kay Baltie?”

“Actually, Hilda, if it’s alright with you, I wanna talk with Caspar here for a sec, just to work out the details of when and where we’ll fight. I gotta make sure he isn’t plannin’ on chickenin’ out.” Balthus smirked.

“Don’t worry, Hilda. I shall keep these two hooligans out of trouble.” Constance sighed, much like an angry mother might, as she placed her hands on her hips, giving Balthus a disapproving look.

With a nod to Constance, and a kiss to Caspar’s cheek, Hilda left the three of them to talk.

Hilda sighed in contentment as she slowly slipped into the hot bath one of her maids had so kindly drawn for her, the lit candles in the bathroom, and the flower petals and bath salts dissolved in bathwater helped to add to the relaxation. She could feel the stress - not only from the day but from the past couple years of travelling - melt away as she laid back in the bathtub, the water covering most of her body. She had to admit, while she still worried about Caspar one day regretting his choice to become a knight for House Goneril, the weight she felt on her heart wasn’t there after what he had said.

While Hilda bathed, Caspar laid on his back on their bed, his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom. Normally when it came to fighting, he would run in and go for it, letting his instincts do most of the work, but because of the huge size difference between him and Balthus, Caspar knew he needed to think this one out a bit. He hated the idea of planning out how the fight would go as there was no guarantee that it would work out, and coming up with strategy after strategy wasn’t exactly his forté. The only plan he could reasonably rely on was one that used tips Linhardt had given him years ago, when Fódlan was still in the middle of a war, such as dodging attacks, hitting hard and fast, and aiming for weak spots like joints. Though he still needed to work on keeping his defense up.

Maybe planning out this fight wasn’t the best idea. It just worked at making his head hurt.

Before he could give himself an insufferable headache from overthinking, Hilda came waltzing into their bedroom from the adjacent bathroom, wearing nothing except a towel on her head, wrapped around her wet hair. She opened one of the drawers to their dresser, and slipped on a babydoll chemise nightie with lace over the breasts, and a pair of matching panties. She had picked something light and airy to help combat the stuffy heat that came with the summer months of the year.

Hilda walked over to the bed, and lied down next to Caspar, lying on her side and propping her head up with her hand. “It’s not like you to think this much,” She laughed lightly at the pout on Caspar’s face as he looked at her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just wondering what you were thinking about.”

“I was just trying to think of ways I could beat Balthus, but decided against coming up with a plan since I rely more on my instincts really.”

Hilda leaned over, and kissed Caspar on the cheek. “Caspar, I don’t know anyone out there who has better instincts than you. Well, when it comes to fighting at least.”

“What about Byleth?”

“Byleth doesn’t count.” She laughed before winking at him. “However, if you really want to win tomorrow there is something that I’ve heard can help improve your performance.”

“Really? What?” Caspar asked, genuinely confused.  
Instead of telling him, Hilda leaned over and kissed Caspar, falling to lay almost completely on top of him. She cradled his head in her hands while kissing him slowly, but within a few seconds was flipped over onto her back as Caspar kissed her more intensely.

Reluctantly Caspar pulled away. “Not that I don’t want to do this, but how is this supposed to make it so I win tomorrow?”

“Some people believe that having sex the night before a big fight can increase skill and performance because you won’t have a bunch of pent up stress.” Hilda laughed as he looked at her in complete disbelief. “Personally, I don’t really believe it, but I will gladly use it as an excuse to smooch your face off.”

“Not if I smooch your’s off first!”

Hilda erupted into giggles as Caspar playfully kissed her all over her face, her smile and laughter only serving to spur him on. The towel wrapped around her still damp hair quickly loosened and fell off of her head, spreading out on her pillow below her head.

“C-Caspar! Slow down!”

“Not until you admit defeat!”

“Fine! I surrender! I surrender!”

“Yeah! Caspar von Bergliez is the victor!” Caspar cheered as he sat back on his knees, pumping his fists into the air.

“What would the victor like for his prize?” Hilda asked as she slowly slid the straps to her nightie down her shoulders, while looking up at Caspar seductively.

He turned his head away, attempting to hide his blush. “If you’re up to it, I would like it if you gave me a blowjob. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though!”

“Well, you did win, and you’ve been very good lately, so I guess it’s only fair.”

Caspar nearly fell off the bed as he scrambled to pull off his tank top and underwear, practically ripping the clothing from his body. Once off, he immediately lied down on their bed on his back, unable to take his eyes off Hilda as he watched her gracefully move so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down, and kissed him, running one hand through his hair, and the other down his pecs and abs, stopping just shy of where he wanted her to go.

Unable to keep his hands to himself, Caspar grabbed ahold of Hilda’s hips, holding them steady as he bucked his hips up into hers, causing her to yelp in surprise. Although he found the noise to be endlessly adorable, he had to be careful if he wanted her to continue. Normally she was on bottom, and Caspar would be doing a majority of the work, not that he necessarily minded, he loved spoiling her, but it felt nice to be on the receiving end once in a while. He had to admit he liked being spoiled by the woman he loved and adored with all his heart.

Slowly Hilda slid her lips away from his, and began licking her way down his neck, stopping only a few times to leave a few kisses, and to leave a hickey or two that he wouldn’t be able to hide, at least not easily. After bringing her tongue back into her mouth to wet it again, she continued to slide it down his pecs before swirling it around one of his nipples, causing him to grunt at the odd - yet not unpleasant - feeling. She placed her lips around his nipple, and sucked gently while one of her hands carefully grabbed hold of his cock, slowly sliding it up and down his growing erection.

Caspar let out another grunt at the feeling of her hand on his dick. It was a bit dry, but they didn’t have any sort of lubricant with them, so they’d have to settle for being slow and careful for now.

After giving his other nipple the same treatment, Hilda kissed her way down his abs, swooning at the sight of them, continuing down one of his thighs, before stopping to look back up at him. “You’re lucky I love you so much. I wouldn’t do this for just anybody, y’know.” She giggled at the persistent blush on his face.

“I-I know, and I love y-” Caspar’s sentence was cut short as he moaned from suddenly feeling Hilda’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his eyes shutting tight when she started to suck.

While Hilda normally didn’t particularly like sucking cock, partly because she didn’t like having to do so much work, and partly because she had partners in the past where their cleanliness was questionable at best, she didn’t mind doing it for Caspar from time to time, seeing as how he was always more than happy to spoil her, and rarely asked for anything in return. Plus, despite training day-in and day-out, Caspar was rarely sweaty or dirty when he wasn’t training as he would bathe as soon as he was done, though there were times when he liked to tease her by threatening to hug her when he was drenched in sweat after hours of training or fighting.

Because she was so lost in thought, Hilda had been moving on pure instinct, slowly inching her way down his cock, until most of it was in her mouth, sucking hard before moving back up, dragging her tongue up his dick as she did so. She placed a gentle kiss on the head of his cock, giggling when he groaned both in pleasure and embarrassment as she continued to leave kisses all over him, as if he were a cute pet that she was snuggling up to. She trailed kisses down the shaft of his cock, stopping at the base, only to lick her way back up. She traced the head of his cock with her tongue before wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard.

Caspar’s hips jerked suddenly, he could feel his orgasm coming, but before he could cum Hilda removed her mouth completely from him, causing him to pout in frustration.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stop it there, Caspar.” She purred as she moved back up his body, so she was face-to-face with him.

“No, it’s alright, I know you don’t like the taste of cum, and I don’t want you forcing yourself to do something just for my benefit.”

“Sorry to disappoint, I know I agreed to give you a blowjob and all.” Although she tried her best to remind herself that Caspar wouldn’t be upset with her, she still struggled to overcome her insecurities, worried that one day he would get tired of her laziness, and-

“You could never disappoint me. I just said I don’t want you doing something you’re not comfortable with, Hil.” Caspar wrapped his arms around her, and gently kissed her cheek, “I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to push yourself. The only thing I could ever want from you is to never leave my side, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

With a carefree smile on his face, Caspar flipped them over so Hilda was lying on the bed, with him propped up on his forearms. “Now let’s get this show on the road!”

“Caspar, you are so dorky!”

“You’re just gonna have to get used to it!”

The both of them laughed before Caspar left a big kiss on Hilda’s cheek as he carefully slid her nightie up her thighs and torso, moving to suck on one of her nipples as she helped him pull it off over her head. He sucked hard on her nipple, making sure to leave a hickey, and then switched to do the same to her other nipple. As he did this, he slipped some of his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and slid them down her thighs, getting annoyed and frustrated when he inevitably had to sit back up for a few seconds, so he could completely remove them from her legs.

The moment she was completely naked, Caspar immediately lied down in between her legs, placing his hands on her inner thighs to help hold them open. After looking up at her face to check that she was okay, he dragged his tongue up her labial folds, all the way up to her clit, where he stopped to suck on it, _hard_. Hilda’s hips bucked slightly on instinct, with one of her hands burying itself in his hair as the other grabbed onto the sheets. He continued to suck hard on her clit, only stopping to lick his lips, her firm tugs on his hair serving as motivation to get her off. He pressed down firmly on her clit with his tongue, using his hands to hold her hips down as she tried to grind them against his mouth.

Caspar did his best to pick up the pace, so she could cum, due to the fact that he was starting to get a slight cramp in his jaw. Sucking harder on her clit. Licking up, down, and between her labial folds. The occasional bite or nip - never hard enough to hurt, but enough to provide a bit more stimulation. Finally she orgasmed as he pressed his tongue down onto her clit, pulling on his hair to an almost painful degree.

He massaged his jaw as he moved to sit back on his knees, licking his lips to get any excess of her cum off of them. Before he could sit all the way back on his knees however, Hilda was yanking Caspar back down to be lying on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips, grinding onto his erection, causing him to moan.

Caspar looked into Hilda’s eyes as he asked, “Is it alright if I-”

“Yes! Please! Fuck me already!” She cut him off, growing more impatient with each passing second.

“I love it when you’re so direct, Hil.” He laughed lightly, kissing her temple before lining his cock up with her cunt.

Before she could whine about him needing to pick up the pace, he thrust his cock into her wet pussy, both of them moaning in the process. Caspar stood on his knees, using his hands to press Hilda’s thighs and legs into her chest, so he could thrust deeper into her pussy. His hips moved on pure instinct, thrusting his cock into her tight, wet cunt at an almost brutal pace, quick with a fair amount of force behind them.

It wasn’t even a few minutes of fucking until Caspar could feel his orgasm approaching; he hated how quick he would cum sometimes when they were having sex. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but his pride wouldn’t let him cum until he knew Hilda would cum as well, and judging by how loud her moans were getting, she was getting close.

He removed one of his hands from her legs, letting it fall back down to the bed, in favor of rubbing her clit. Within seconds her pussy was clenching tighter around his cock, getting closer and closer to orgasm. However, Caspar couldn’t hold out any longer. With one final thrust of his hips, he buried his cock balls deep into her cunt, cumming _hard_. His fingers continued to rub her clit until she was cumming around his dick, her pussy grabbing him so tightly it was practically begging him to fill her up even more.

With a grunt, Caspar removed his now flaccid dick from Hilda, and flopped down onto the bed beside her, panting as he came down from his high. Hilda snuggled up to his side with a sigh of contentment, quickly falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

“Oh, wow…” Caspar and Hilda stood in the entrance way to the training grounds, where Caspar and Balthus’ fight was supposed to take place, shocked as they saw the sizable audience present, eager to watch the two men spar.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show outta fear!” Balthus laughed as he stretched on the other side of the training grounds.

“As if! You’re the one who should be scared!”

Noticing Byleth and Claude standing in the crowd of onlookers, Hilda walked over to them as Caspar began stretching, continuing to shout antagonizing things at Balthus as he did so.

“I’m surprised to see you two here. Are you here to cheer on Caspar?”

“We’re mostly here to get away from work for a while.” Claude laughed as Byleth looked up at him with a pout.

“I assume you’ll be moving back to Goneril Territory once Caspar wins, right?” Byleth sat down on a nearby bench, with Claude’s help.

“Well not immediately! I can’t risk missing the birth of my niece!”

“Hilda, there’s no way you can know for a fact that our child is a girl.” Claude laughed.

Hilda shook her head while making a “tsk”-ing sound, “Of course I know she’s a girl. Women just know these things, Claude.” Before he could question further, Caspar called Hilda over. “I’ll talk to you both after the match.”

Hilda walked over to Caspar with a skip in her step, and kissed him on the cheek once she reached him, causing him to blush slightly as he smiled at her doofily. Both her and Constance started to give their partners pep talks, though it seemed that Constance was fretting slightly, even with an umbrella to provide shade.

The referee for the usual monthly tournaments walked to the center of the grounds, and called over the two fighters. Hilda gave one last “good luck” kiss to Caspar before he walked over. Silently, him and Balthus shook hands with a nod out of good sportsmanship. The referee called out the rules, such as not being allowed to cause serious or fatal injuries intentionally, no hits below the belt, the fight was over once someone surrendered, in addition to a few others.

Then the fight started.

Immediately Caspar came at Balthus with a flurry of punches, all being blocked as Balthus threw up his forearms to form a wall in front of his face. Despite his stable footing, Caspar was still able to push Balthus back with the force of his fists, causing Balthus’ feet to drag in the dirt, leaving a long line in the ground, showing how far he’d been pushed back from his original position. Before Caspar could throw another punch, Balthus moved back, twisting his body to his right while bringing in his left arm. Not even seconds later Balthus was sweeping his fist out in front of him, punching Caspar across the face with the back of his fist.

Caspar fell back slightly, but managed to remain upright by moving his torso forward to act as counterbalance. He panted as he fell to one knee, using the back of one of his hands to wipe some blood off of his lips. Pushing himself up, Caspar shook his head for a second, trying to regain his composure before Balthus could land another hit.

Within seconds of standing up, Caspar was jumping off to the side to dodge another punch from Balthus. Caspar spun on his feet, punching his opponent in the face as he turned to face him. Balthus stumbled back, stunned momentarily from the blow, but managed to regain his footing.

He once again charged at Caspar, failing to hit him as he dodged from side-to-side, practically bouncing out of the way as if the ground wasn’t made out of hardened dirt, but instead of something light and springy.

“Come on, Caspie!”

“Knock his teeth in!”

“Alright, Balthus! Keep on the offensive!”

Neither fighter could hear the cheers coming from the audience, tuning out all unnecessary stimuli, focused on nothing except each other. They circled each other, each waiting for any indication of what their opponent was planning.

Once again, Caspar ran at Balthus, his fists flying at the larger man, but only accomplishing to hit his forearms as he once again used them as a shield. However this time Caspar aimed one of his punches at the weaker spots of the arm, the joints. Balthus hissed in pain as one good punch to his elbow caused him to drop his arms just long enough for Caspar to land a punch on his cheek. Balthus stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground as he clutched his arm, the painful tingling feeling of his funny bone getting hit causing him to grunt in pain. He lightly jumped up and down on his feet, shaking his arms as he did so, attempting to stretch them out and regain his footing.

As soon as he was back on stable feet, he lunged at Caspar, ready to swing his arm across his body, only to blink in confusion when Caspar dodged by kneeling down on the ground. Before he could react, Caspar swept his leg underneath Balthus’, causing him to fall to the ground, landing on his back with a grunt.

Caspar stood back up, ready to go on the defensive, but quickly noticed Balthus had yet to stand up. He looked down at the much larger man, genuinely confused when he saw him laughing lightly.

“Alright, I surrender. You win.”

The crowd roared both in triumph and disappointment, many onlookers turning to one another to hand over bags of coins, likely having made various bets on the match. Caspar knelt down, and held a hand out for Balthus, heaving the man up to his feet when he took it.

“I would’a won if I didn’t have Constance to worry about. Can’t be leavin’ her to have to look after my sorry ass if I’d have suffered any sort’a serious injury.” He laughed as he slapped Caspar on the back, causing him to stumble slightly.

Hilda ran over to him, and enveloped him in a hug, once again causing him to nearly fall over in surprise. His face was immediately covered in lipstick as she kissed him all over his face, causing him to blush. That blush only deepening as people came up to congratulate him on winning, including Byleth, Claude, Dorothea, and Sylvain.

“I’m surprised you gave up so easily, Baltie. I assumed this would’ve ended in a draw.” Hilda laughed, snuggling up to Caspar’s side.

“Well, I can’t be leavin’ Constance to look after our kids all by herself.”

“You and Constance are trying to have children?!” Hilda squealed. Caspar could only laugh as he sat down on a bench, watching as Hilda frantically started to talk about Balthus and Constance’s hypothetical child, gushing about how she’d be an amazing aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
